


A Cadet's Secret

by jaechanwin



Series: Aren and Keleah's Fantasies😩 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaechanwin/pseuds/jaechanwin
Summary: Following Aren and Keleah as they go from cadets to full blown scout members.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Original Female Character(s), Jean Kirstein/Original Female Character(s), Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Series: Aren and Keleah's Fantasies😩 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157483
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue. The Titans

As The Levi Squad stood in front of the new herd of cadets they were unsure. These cadets were older than the normal range of 15-17. They were more around the ages of 17 to 20 and yet they were so weak. There were the rare few that were good but Hange knew that they still had a long way to go. Right now they were working on training exercises while The Levi Squad supervised. Mikasa walked over to a pair of a girl and a boy who both seemed to be hesitating. 

"Those two seconds you hesitate you could be dead." She says simply. "I dont want to hit a girl." The boy says his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Youre going to have to." Mikasa says. The boy seems to hesitate but the girl swings and so he has no choice but to defend himself. Mikasa hums in approval and then moves on to the next pair. The Scouts continue to walk around watching the pairs. Jean stops at a pair of two girls. Theres a girl there who is average height, brown skinned, with natural curly hair. Her opponent is a taller, fair skinned girl with straight blonde hair. 

They are pretty matched but the shorter girls stance is all wrong. Yet she has the upper hand. Jean hums before clearing his throat. The girls stop and turn towards him. "Names?" He asks. "Olivia." The fair skinned girl says. "Keleah." The other girls says. Jean hums before smirking. "You think you guys are evenly matched?" He asks. The girls nod and Jean hums before walking towards Keleah. He taps her hip twice. "Close your legs a bit and dont hunch your back." He says. Keleah does as he says and then he steps back. "Now fight." He says watching from the side.

Keleah takes Olivia down way easier with the corrected stance but when she turns to thank Jean hes already moved on to the next pair. The rest of the scouts are in a similar position correcting stances and giving words of wisdom. Well except Eren and Levi. Levi is stood watching everyone with a disinterested look on his face. Eren however was nowhere to be found. 

That was because he was busy finishing cleaning the rooms for the cadets. He was the only one who hadnt finished their portion so he was late. Hange walked over towards a group and stopped when she heard their conversation. There was three boys and two girls. Three tall fair skinned boys, one with blonde ear length hair, one with a blonde buzz cut , and one with short ginger hair.There was also a brown skinned girl with short black hair stood off to the side along with a light skinned girl with straight brown hair.

"I want to meet the queen one day when im a military police." That was the long haired blonde. The group laughed. "Be serious Thomas, you think you'll make the military police? You have better luck with the Garrison." Said the ginger. "Oi Peldro leave him alone. We'll all join the military police if we train hard enough." That was the light skinned girl. "Im joining the scouts." The brown skinned girl said simply looking bored as ever. "Wait, Aren? You cant be serious? You're joining the suicide squad?" The light skinned girl asked. "What can i say Phoebee? Ive got a thing for danger." Aren said before shrugging.

Her tone said that the conversation was over but buzzcut spoke. "Im joining the scouts as well. Keleah is joining the scouts." He said and Hange chuckled at the way the whole group groaned. "Please dont follow her she doesnt want you." Phoebee said. "We should get back to practicing. I dont want to get in trouble with the scouts." Aren said standing up straighter as Levi neared them.

The group all simply agreed before getting into different positions. "Blade please do not hold back. Its not fun if you let me beat you." Aren said. The boy gave her an incredulous look? "Wha? Im not holding back i think youre being extra hard on me because Keleah is your best friend." Blade said. They girl Aren gave a hint of a smirk. "Maybe." She said in a singsong voice before they begun to fight. Hange hummed in approval. "She seems like she can be worked with." She says.

Levi doesnt say anything. "Ill mentally add her to my list then. Whats her name? Ive been collecting thoughts from all the scouts theres quite a bit who look promising but we dont know what faction theyll want to join." He says. "Aren, shes from Trost District, 19 years old." Hange said. "Ah Keleah's bestfriend. Keleah is from Shiganshina district, 17 years old. Jean mentioned her." Levi says. Hange hummed in approval. "I wonder how they met." She says to herself. 

The two of them turn to each other before Hange pats Levi's shoulder. "Ill round up the scouts and give my commander speech." She says. He nods before walking off towards the stage. "We'll call out the top ten now." Levi says behind his shoulder and Hange just waves him off. 

The Cadets had been here what three months now? Some of them havent improved at all. Those would usually be the ones headed to the Garrison factions. The wall builders. Then again some of them have improved majorly. Those would be the top ten. It took a while to round up all the scouts."Cadets salute." Hange called her voice reaching everyone almost instantly.

The cadets stood with one fist pressed to their chests and the other pressed to their backs waiting on instructions. "Each member of the Levi squad has chose two of you to be in the top ten. We dont usually do this. In fact this is our first time because the other commanders have other things to do it was left to me." Hange says. "The order your name is said in however is not your ranking." Hange said. "You will be ranked by me after youve been chosen." Levi says simply.

"Armin you go first." Hange says. Armin nods before looking through the crowd. "Phoebee. Stohess District. 17 years old. Lerin. Orvud District. 18 years old." Armin said watching as the two stepped forward. Lerin was a tall lanky fair skinned boy with a black buzz cut. "Go ahead Jean." Armin said. Jean stepped forward with a smirk. "Keleah. Shinganshina District. 17 years old." Jean said stepping back. Levi looked at him in confusion. "Thats the only one." He says shrugging. Eren rolls his eyes and shoves Jean's shoulder. "Then i'll choose Jean's second one since I came late and didnt get to pick. Aren. Trost District. 19 years old." Eren says. 

The list went on for a minute finally ending with Keleah, Phoebee, Aren, Shaje, Lerin, Peldro, Blade, Thomas, Dino, and Lou." Four girls and six boys. Some cadets sounded disappointed others were approving. "Im not joining the Military Police choose someone else." Aren said and the whole crowd got silent. "Neither am I." Said Keleah. The two girls stood next to each other the height difference maybe Aren look smaller even though she was the elder of the two. "So what do you want to join?" Jean asked eyebrows raised. "The scouts." Aren said raising her eyebrows as well. 

"I dont think youre cut out to be a scout." Jean says and Aren smirks at him. "You sure about that? Last i checked you wanted to be in the Military Police until the very last minute yet here you are." Aren says. "Yeah we did our research just like you did yours." Aren says. "We?" Jean asks. "Aren and I." Keleah says stepping forward. Jean raises another eyebrow. "So im guessing you want to join the scouts too?" He asks.

Keleah nods. "I do." She says. "Anyone else?" Jean asks looking out at the crowd. Its silent and no one moves at first until Phoebee shyly raises her hand. Then Blade, Thomas, Lerin and Shaje. "Thats way less than last year but i think after one mission theyll be running back to the military police." Eren says from the stage smirking. Keleah looks at Aren before turning back to Eren. "Try me?" She says and Aren smirks from her side. 

"Eren Jaeger. 19 years old. Shinganshina District. Joined the survey corps at 15?" Aren says smiling. "Armin Artlet. Mikasa Ackerman. 19 years old and 20 years old. Same district as Eren joined at the same time." Keleah adds. Levi looks at the two girls amused. "Yeah? What about me?" He asks. Aren furrows her eyebrows. "Theres not much. Levi Ackerman. 39 Years old. Nephew of Kenny the Ripper. Abandoned at a young age now a member of the Survey Corps. One of the best if not the best." Aren says and Levi grins.

"I like these two." He says standing back. Hange clears her throat. "Youre in luck because this year is a little different. The top ten this year are chosen for the Survey Corps. Everyone else gets to choose either Garrison or Military Police. Since we are trying to rebuild the military police." Hange says. "You will be ranked by colors rather than numbers based on the training you need to be able to do. Realize that every mission with the survey corps you may not make it back alive." Hange says looking at the Ten cadets in front of her. "With that being said. Platinum ranked cadets need work on hand to hand combat and quick thinking skills. Bronze cadets need help with only combat skills. Silver Cadets need help with only quick thinking skills and Gold Cadets need help with nothing. Theyve passed. None of you are Gold. Not a single one." Levi says.

"But its our job to turn you in Gold Cadets within the next two months." Hange says. "Form a group when your name is called." Hange says. "Platinum. Lerin, Phoebee, and Shaje. Bronze. Keleah, Peldro, Blade and Thomas. Silver. Aren, Dino, and Lou." Levi says. They talk more about how to continue on with the process of being Military Police and Garrison before finally they are all dismissed to head to their new rooms.

They had to share rooms at the moment because the amount of Cadets this year was larger than last year. The roommates were Keleah and Phoebee, Aren and Shaje, Lou and Thomas, Dino and Blade, and Peldro and Lerin. When it was dinner time they were all in a dining room with survey corps members. "I cant believe we're in the same dining hall as the Levi Squad." Lerin says fascinated. "Shut it fanboy." Thomas says before grinning when he sees the girls walking past. He let out a low whistle and Blade looked over grinning. "Keleah come sit with us." He said but the girl only turned her nose up in disgust and kept walking. "You hear me talking to you bitch?" He grumbles and both girls stop and turn towards him.

"Just because she doesnt want you doesnt mean you can insult her." Aren says glaring. "Oh here you go. Ms Over protective. Get off my dick and let her speak for herself." Blade says. Aren scoffs but before she can speak Keleah does. "I want nothing to do with you i keep telling you that over and over again but you dont listen." She says. Theyve drawn the attention of everyone in the room now. 

"Stop being a bitch its not like im harrassing you or anything. I just asked you to take a seat at our table." Blade says standing up now. Aren is half a head shorter then him but she folds her arms across her chest and stands straight up. "Youre disgusting. You ask for something and when you get told you throw a tantrum. Act you age not your dick size." Aren says glaring. "Look here bitch—" Blade starts but is stopped by an elbow to the face. 

He falls to the floor and Jean is standing over him glaring. "Im not going to sit here much longer and listen to you disrespect these young women much longer. Im not going to allow you to call them bitches and disrespect them just because they dont like you." Jean says huffing in anger. Blade sits up holding his nose which is bleeding and Jean swiftly kicks him down again placing his foot on his chest. "You should know calling a woman the word bitch is the highest form of disrespect and the fact that you said it multiple times shows that you meant it." Jean says before kicking Blade again.

"Jean thats enough." Eren says pulling Jean back by his arm. "Th-thank you." Keleah says to Jean before looking down and walking away. Aren glares at Blade one more time before following Keleah out the door. They head to Keleah's room and eat there instead. Aren is sat in a chair in the room while Keleah is sat on her bed. Aren grins before smirking at Keleah. "So Jean huh?" She asks and Keleah immediately flushes and starts gushing. "Im sorry but the way he stepped on Blade was just so ugh." Keleah rambled. "You couldnt even look him in the eyes." Aren says laughing.

Keleah laughs as well before smirking. "So what about you? Anyone catch your interest?" She asks. Aren moves to sit on the bed with Keleah before smiling a bit and laughing. "Eren. I mean i heard the stories about him but seeing him up close is nothing like how people describe him. Hes a whole lot more attractive." Aren says. Keleah hums. "You think we can get my roommate to stay in the room with yours so we can share a room?" Keleah asks and Aren nods.

"If not ill just threaten her." Aren says. Keleah rolls her eyes and laughs. "You cant just threaten people." She says. Aren shrugs. "I do what i want." She says pausing when theres a knock on the door. "Come in." Keleah calls. Jean and Eren step in closing the door behind themselves. "Jean wanted to check on you guys so i asked Captain for your room numbers. We went to Aren's first but she wasnt there." Eren says. 

Aren waves her hand shyly. "Im here." She says. "All men arent like that you know?" Jean says looking at Keleah who's looking everywhere but Jean's eyes. Aren smirks before standing up. "Its rude not to look at someone when theyre talking to you." Aren says folding her arms across her chest. Keleah glares at the older girl before looking up at Jean who looks concerned if anything else. "Once again thank you for that but he probably isnt going to give up. Hes been trying for months now." Keleah says shyly shrugging her shoulders. 

"Just because hes persistent doesnt make it okay." Aren says. "So why do yall want to join the scouts if you dont mind me asking?" Jean asks. "Do you think you can help us be roommates?" Aren asks ignoring Jean for the moment. Eren smirks before taking a seat on the floor. "That can be arranged but you have to answer all of our questions first." He says and Aren nods before making eye contact with Keleah. 

"We both have different reasons for wanting to join the scouts. My reason is i was a child during the seize on wall maria. Titans killed my parents in front of me and i want to kill every single one of those things. Except Eren and Armin of course." Keleah says. "Im not going to lie I didnt see anything like Keleah did but when You and the female titan fought and basically destroyed Trost district i was there. I watched as they arrested all of the scouts and all the corrupt things that the Military Police did and i thought to myself I want to change that. Of course you guys changed it before i even got the chance but by then i was too deep in the cause to just give up." Aren says looking at Eren.

Jean takes a seat on the floor as well. "And how did you two meet?" He asks. "Oh we've known each other since the Wall Maria siege. When they evacuated some of the people inside of Wall Sina, my mom and I were there handing out food and i found Keleah all alone and she didnt talk at all. Hell she was probably traumatized but my mom took her in and we're basically sisters now. Unfortunately my mom passed away about two years later from a disease and we've been living on our own all this time." Aren says facing the two males on the floor. 

Jean smirks before standing up. He holds his hands out to both girls who look at him confused. "Lets go. I want to show you both something." He says. Keleah takes his hand and Aren hesitates before shaking her head no. "Its not going to be easy getting where we're about to go. So either take my hand or take Eren's. Neither of you have enough training to go alone." Jean says. Aren stubbornly rolls her eyes and Eren grabs her hand anyways. "Are we going to that place?" Eren asks giving Jean a curious look to which Jean nods. Eren pokes his head out the door before pressing his finger to his lips in a shh motion. He then tiptoes out the door dragging Aren along with him. Jean and Keleah follow.

They move behind buildings and through alleys before stopping at what seems to be an abandoned building. Jean jumps on the side of the building effortlessly before holding out his hand for Keleah. She takes his hand and he helps her climb the building as well. Then Eren goes and helps Aren up as well. They walk for a bit more and then climb a bit until finally they reach the roof. "Whats this? It just looks like an abandoned building?" Aren says. "Thats because it is." Jean says rolling his eyes.

"This is where Jean and I train. We practice jumping the buildings with our gear as well as cutting the trees which are about as thick as the titans necks. We like that you guys have a purpose for wanting to be here. So we are showing you this place. You'll only be able to train with us here at first because of the wall climbing and stuff but once you're good enough to do it on your own, well youre good enough to be a scout." Eren says. 

"We dont have any gear." Keleah says furrowing her eyebrows. "Dont worry about it. Stay with Jean and ill be right back." Eren says and then he's jumping down. Jean sits on the ground of the roof with his back pressed against the wall. "Captain will kill us if he finds us so dont mention this to anyone." Jean says. Aren shrugs before taking a seat as well. "We really only talk to each other anyways." She says looking out over the building. It was getting pretty late. It was dark yet but the sun would be setting soon it was obvious. 

"So whats the story behind this place?" Keleah asks and she finally decides to take a seat as well. Shes sat directly in front of Jean. Both of then have their knees pulled towards their chests. Aren is sat on side of Keleah but her legs are crossed. "Eren and I fought a lot. Up until this point we still clash often but at first it was so bad we couldnt look at each other without insults flying. One day we both said some hurtful things to each other and Captain separated us. Eren ran off and so did I. I found this place and i camped out in the inside for a few days. I was hurt and upset and after three days i decided i needed some air. So i climbed to the roof and i hadnt even realized Eren had been at this same building just on the roof instead." Jean says.

"He was shaking and im not sure if he was having a nightmare or if it was from the cold but i felt guilty and i woke him up. We talked and apologized and there was a lot of tears and then we spent the rest of the week training with what little gear we had left before heading back to our squad. No one knows why we changed after that but we are definitely stronger as a group than when there was this divide between us." Jean finishes his story just as Eren hops back on the roof. 

"We have to go." He says in a hurry. Jean stands up quickly in a panic and takes Keleah's hand pulling her up as well. Aren stands on her own looking at Eren in confusion. "Emergency meeting. There are titans here. Hange thinks that its humans that can transform but they still want to check the wall incase some titans hid out from the last breach." Eren says handing Jean some gear. He then hands some to Keleah and Aren. "Lets hope you two dont have to use these." He says before grabbing Aren's hand and hopping down the side of the building. There are two titans waiting when they reach ground. Keleah and Jean arent far behind. "I've got this, Eren get them back to the rooms." Jean says. Eren nods and takes the both of their hands before pulling them along the path. "What youre just going to leave him there?" Aren asks confused. "Jean can handle himself just fine." Eren says but Aren yanks her hand out of his and fold her arms across her chest. "Now is not the time for a hissy fit Aren." Eren says glaring. "Can we at least wait until hes killed them?" Keleah says looking at Jean in worry when he disappears from sight.

He emerges almost immediately after taking down the first titan. "Fine." Eren says rolling his eyes. "You dont have to catch an attitude you know." Aren says glaring harshly at Eren. They stare each other down both of them angry but neither one of them backing down. "If you would have just kept walking and worried about getting back to your room so we can protect you all i wouldnt have an attitude." Eren says groaning as more titans emerge just as Jean kills the last one.

"You say that as if I need you or something. If it was that much of a problem you shouldve left me here and kept going." Aren says. "Aren calm down youre being rude right now especially when they're trying to help us stay safe." Keleah says knowing how irrationally Aren can speak when she's angry. "I've never needed anyone to save me and i sure as hell dont need anyone now." Aren says as Jean reaches them. "Why are you guys still here? Its not safe." Jean says groaning when he senses the tension.

"If you want to make it out of here alive i suggest you pull your heads out of your asses run and let me and Eren do all the work." Jean says. Keleah groans before taking Aren's hand and pulling her anyways. They make it back to the room in no time flat where Levi and Hange are waiting. "Where have you been?" Hange asks standing as soon as she sees them. "Went for a quickie in the woods with Eren and Jean." Aren says sarcastically laying on her back across the bed.

"I dont know if youre joking or not." Hange says running her fingers through her hair. "Shes not joking but shes not being serious either. Just an asshole." Keleah says throwing a pillow when Aren flips her off. "Those hard headed brats snuck them out." Levi says rolling his eyes as he stands up. "Aren you look like shit. Get it together and then come to the dining hall for a meeting." Hange says as her and Levi exit the room.

Aren groans but stands up and follows them out the door as well as Keleah. When they make it to the dining hall all of the scouts are there. "We have to fight." Hange says. "You literally just became scouts and not everyone in this room is going to make it back tonight but its what you signed up for. Eren will be fighting in his titan form and you most like wont need to fight with the Levi Squad here but just in case you do remember die with honor not like a coward." Hange says.

She then begins to list out the plans and what cadets will go with what squads. Keleah and Aren are separated as well as most of the cadets and then they spring into action. They mainly stand guard while the veteran scouts fight until a titan moves towards Phoebee and she freezes. Just as the titan is about to grab her Keleah and Aren move on instinct and from different sides killing the titan together. "Are you okay?" Keleah asks at the same time as Aren shouts "Why the fuck are you just standing there?" 

Keleah glares at Aren before checking Phoebee for wounds. Phoebee turns to the side and starts throwing up. "Euh." Aren scoffs before walking off back to her group. When theyre sure all the titans are gone everyone begins to check for casualties and dead bodies. Luckily because the attack early on theres only four casualties and everyone else is alright. But a lot of the horses have ran off and arent coming back no matter how much they whistle. Including Keleah, Lerin, Lou and Aren's horses. Mikasa glares at them before riding off however Armin, Eren, Jean, and Connie stop to offer rides. Keleah hops on the back of the horse with Jean and the two boys hop on the horses with Connie and Armin. At that moment Aren decides the universe is against her. "Hold on or are you too prideful to do that too?" Eren asks. Aren rolls her eyes and wraps her arms around Eren's stomach.

Keleah does the same with Jean although she has to lie her head on his back as well so she can hide her flush as the feeling of his abs through his uniform. When they reach the rooms again there are doctors and nurses waiting. "Alright everyone shower and get to bed. You'll need your rest for tomorrow." Hange says before heading off. Jean walks over to Keleah, Phoebee, and Aren. "You three okay?" He asks to which Phoebee nods tiredly. "My pride is hurt but thats about all." She says and Jean chuckles. "Its okay i froze up my first time too." He says smiling.

Eren hesitates before walking over to their group as well. "You guys did good saving Phoebee. She would have for surely been eaten if not for your help." Eren says but he wont even make eye contact with Aren hes looking at Keleah the whole time. "Im not accepting that if you cant even look me in the eye." Aren says folding her arms across her chest with an eye roll. "Are you gonna apologize?" Eren asks looking Aren straight in her eyes.

Aren freezes for a moment looking at him in the eyes. They are way too green to be normal and she speaks without a second thought. "Im sorry for taking out my anger on you when you were just trying to help." She says blushing when Eren smiles. "Im sorry too. I was being an asshole when the both of you were obviously scared." Eren says holding out his hand. "Truce?" He says and Aren lets out a sound much like a half snort and a half laugh. "Youre a dork. But yeah truce." She says smiling.


	2. Chapter One. Trained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aren and Keleah have some problems arising with the scouts newfound interest in them,

The next few days of training were hell for the cadets who survived the attack. The scouts were relentless in their training. They didnt care if you were puking your insides out as long as you kept fighting, Aren was currently on the ground in tears. She was on one knee but refused to stop fighting even though she was bleeding and her stomach was bruised. "Oh what the hell?" She heard someone shout. "Captain?" Aren asked as her vision was blurry. "Armin pick her up, Eren grab Phoebee, Conny grab Keleah." Levi said but the three girls were basically dead weight at this point. "We told you to train them not try to kill them." Hange says her voice powered by anger and disbelief. "Maybe they shouldnt be so weak." The man who was in charge of the training said. Levi raised an eyebrow before sweeping his leg out and kicking the man as hard as he could until he kneeled on the ground. "Captain? Aren's out cold. The other two girls dont look stable either." Armin says. Levi growls before hauling the man up by his shirt and slamming him to the ground. "I know for a fact that those three girls are the strongest in this regime so what did you do to them?" Levi asks stepping on the man's throat. The man spits out blood but otherwise doesnt say a word. "You have ten seconds if i make it to five you die, if i make it to ten your family dies do not test me." Levi says. 

Levi begins to count and as soon as he makes it to three the man squeals. "Poison. We gave them poison in their tea this morning. I am so sorry one of the commanders paid me to do it. They planned on breaking them in later. Please dont hurt my family." The man says beginning to cry. Levi growls before kicking the man to the side again. "Breaking them in? The fuck does that mean?" Jean asks. "They dont mean like ra-" Conny starts but stops when Keleah coughs in his arms. "Get them out of here. Have Hange flush the poison out of them and then report back to me once they are stable and in their beds." Levi says. Armin nods before the three men speed off with their gear. "What do you mean by breaking them in?" Levi asks. "Not sexually or anything i promise, They just planned on stripping them and locking them out of their rooms i swear." The man says and he's still crying. "Who paid you?" Levi asks. "King Fritz." The man squeals and Levi growls. He turns to Jean who looks just as angry as he feels. "Im going to kill that selfish bastard the minute i get the chance." Jean growls before turning his nose up at the crown. "You let a bunch of helpless girls do better than you in basic training? Pathetic runts. Get the hell up." Jean barks at the recruits. 

The recruits move quickly at the shout and Levi grinned at Jean. "You've got some leader in you." Levi says with a smirk. "Lead their training while i decide what to do with the girls." Levi says and Jean bows in obedience before turning towards the recruits with an evil smirk. Levi heads to Hange's quarters where the three girls are. Each of them is laid out on the table with different bruises. Conny, Armin, and Eren are all stood against the wall watching them. "News?" Levi asks. "Keleah is awake and responsive shes seems the least injured. She says she didnt drink that much tea whereas Aren finished all of hers and Phoebee half. It would explain why Aren took the most damage." Eren says.

"Chances of survival?" Levi asks. "One hundred percent." Hange says walking in. "Aren has bruising on her stomach and bleeding from her back. Someone stabbed her. Phoebee has awaken a few times so shes probably sleeping and not unconscious." Hange says. "Alright carry them to their rooms. Ill get Sasha to stay with Phoebee and Mikasa with Aren and Keleah. Since Aren is the highest risk and Mikasa is strong enough to handle it if someone were to try and attack her in her weak state." Levi says. The soldiers hum in agreement.   
  


As Eren picks up Aren her eyes flutter open. "Eren?" She asks looking at him in confusion. "Hey. We thought we lost you." Eren says but Aren just grins sleepily. "Ill die when im ready not when someone else is." Aren says before leaning her head on Eren's chest. "Of course you wont. Im depending on you to stay alive." Eren says. Aren grins before closing her eyes again and falling asleep almost instantly.

When Keleah wakes up its to knocks on the door. Mikasa is sat in a chair across the room and Aren is still in bed asleep. "Come in." Mikasa says her hand on her blades. The door opens and Jean walks in with two bowls in his hand. "Soup from Hange. She says to make sure they eat it all. She also said to make sure they eat it even if we have to feed them ourself." Jean says rolling his eyes. Keleah flushes at the thought of Jean feeding her. Jean hands Keleah a bowl while Mikasa walks over to Aren. "Hey. Wake up." She says tapping her gently.

She nudges her a few more times before Aren stirs and opens her eyes. "Eren?" She asks while trying to sit up at the same time. Mikasa helps her sit up before shaking her head. "Eren is busy." She says. "Jean is here." She says though. "Sorry i remember seeing Levi then passing out. Then i remember seeing Eren. I don't remember seeing Jean." Aren says frowning. "I was with Captain. Eren carried you back here." Jean says handing Mikasa the bowl of soup. "You have to eat this. Hange's orders." Mikasa says. Aren grabs the spoon but it falls out of her grasp. "The poison must still be inside you. Thats what the soup is for the flush it out. Maybe you should drink it instead. Ill help you." Mikasa says and Jean moves towards Keleah.

He takes a seat on Keleah's bed and ruffles her hair. "How you feeling kid?" He asks and Keleah pouts. "Im only two years younger than you." She says. Jean grins. "Those two years make a big difference in some cases you know?" Jean asks. Keleah shrugs still flushing at him being so close. "I feel a lot better than i did on the battlefield. I think ill be fully recovered in the morning." Keleah says. Jean smirks. "I think so too. Youre very strong and youve proved that every single day. Dont let anyone tell you that you arent. Weve seen you three girls since the first day when you were poor little useless runts and look now. You killed your first titan yesterday." Jean says proudly. "Thank you." Keleah says shyly.

They stare at each other both of them silent. Jean and her are making eye contact both if them seemingly frozen. Keleah leans in enough to either let Jean knows she interested or give him the chance to back away. Jean glances at her lips and Keleah closes her eyes. Shes scared that shes read this wrong but so is Jean. Just as he leans in Mikasa coughs. "Take these bowls back to Hange and ill report to Captain." Mikasa says. Jean jumps back with red flushed cheeks before quickly grabbing the bowl from Keleah and then Aren. He runs his fingers through his hair before heading out the door.

"Not you being a huge cockblock." Aren says with a groan. Mikasa doesnt respond only starts walking towards the door. "Wait arent you supposed to be watching us?" Aren asks in confusion. "You will be fine for ten minutes. I would have left Jean in here but i dont trust that he will be able to ignore the two of you and focus on orders. And Aren? Stay away from Eren." Mikasa says before heading out the door. "That bitch." Aren groans standing up. She stumbles weakly but doesnt fall. "Who does she think she is? First she cock blocks your first kiss and now she tells me to stay away from Eren? Like hell i will?" Aren says folding her arms across her chest.

Theres a knock on the room door and Aren grabs a blade before yelling to come in. "Hi im Jargen. Commander of the military police. Commander Pixis asked us to bring you in." The man says. Aren and Keleah look at each other skeptically without moving. Just before the man can speak Levi enters the room. "Jargen." He says with a sneer in his voice. "Commander Pixis requested the ten scouts you picked Captain Levi." Jargen says. Levi snarls and rolls his eyes. "Im aware but i will bring them. Not you." Levi says giving Jargen a look that just dared him to challenge him.   
  


Jargen unsurprisingly stands down. Levi places Aren's arm around his shoulder and grabs Keleah handing pulling her close to him. "If you feel threatened attack." Levi whispers to Keleah. Keleah nods before Levi leads them out. He stand by them the whole time until they reach the palace where King Fritz and the rest of the scouts are. "Nice of you ladies to join the party." King Fritz says. Levi doesnt say anything as does no one.

"I will be leaving Wall Sina to retrieve my daughter from Wall Rose. I will need protection. Therefore Levi i want you and your squad to be the protection." King Fritz said. Levi snarls but doesnt object. "Bring the recruits with you i would like to see them in action." King Fritz grins. "With all due respect sir the point of them being recruits is that they arent ready yet." Armin says his voice in a bit of panic. "You guys werent ready either for your first mission yet you made it didnt you? Only the weak die." King Fritz says. "King Fritz are you saying that every soldier who fought to rebuild Wall Maria so that you can sit here in the safest wall and be safe died for nothing?" Eren growls. "Dont." Mikasa says but Eren just snarls in anger. "If those soldiers would have run and hide instead of die fighting you and your daughter would be dead right now, you selfish, pig, bastard." Aren says her voice loud. Two legs swing towards her but Levi takes one guy down while Jean pins the other.   
  


"We really need to work on your mouth." Levi says glaring at the girl. "Ugh its like having another Eren around." Jean says dusting his shirt off. "Hey horse face im a good person to have around." Eren says angrily. Levi groans before elbowing them both. "Of course the people are important to me and i thank them for risking their lives for me but still they were weak were they not?" King Fritz asks. This time its Hange who speaks up. "King Fritz give us our official orders and we will follow but if you have nothing to say positive about our fallen comrades then we wont stay here a minute longer." She says.   
  


The king seems to debate before he strokes his beard and sighs. "Half of the Levi squad and half of the recruits will journey with me to Wall Rose where Levi and the rest of you will already be. Then you all will proceed to guard me and my daughter back here safety. There will be some mishaps and some people may even die so be prepared." King Fritzs says. Levi looks at the people in the room and nods. "The first team will consist of Thomas, Shaje, Conny, Mikasa, Ereh, Shaje, Thomas, Dino, Hange and Lou. The second team will consist of Peldro, Blade, Jean, Armin, Lerin, Aren, Keleah, Phoebee, and I. Armin, Blade and Jean im entrusting you into protecting the three girls not the king. You fail them and you fail me." Levi says strictly. The he stand up faces the king and grins.

"BEGIN!"


	3. Chapter Two. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Difficult choices are made

At Levi's command the scouts spring in action. They arrive back at their base in no time so that they can get gear and horses ready. They all meet in the dining hall. "This will some of our last meals so you make sure you enjoy it." Levi says. The scouts nod at him before they begin to eat their food. While theyre busy Eren moves to check on the girls. "How are you guys feeling?" He asks sitting st the table with them. Naturally Armin and Mikasa sit near them as well. Keleah waits until she swallows before speaking, "I feel fine granted i drank the least." Keleah says. "Phoebee?" Eren asks reaching out to press his hand against her forehead. She blushes almost immediately before smiling slightly. "I think im okay." She says quickly and Eren frowns. "You sure you seem very red maybe i should go get Hange." Eren says about to stand up but Mikasa pushes him back down in the seat. "Eren please just sit." Mikasa says rolling her eyes. 

Aren isnt eating she's just staring at her bowl. "Aren how you feeling?" Armin asks and she shrugs. "Stupid. I knew something was wrong with the drink. I smelled it and i knew but i still drank it all. If i had listened to my instincts i wouldnt be going through this right now." She says stirring her food. "Everyone makes mistakes and its not like you asked them to poison you. You were just trying to have breakfast." Armin says and Aren grins at him. "That makes me feel better, thanks Armin." She says before beginning to eat her food.

Keleah glances around looking for Jean. Her eyes find him and hes already looking in her direction. Keleah flushes and looks down and when she looks back up Jean is turned away but she can see his cheeks are red. "Jean huh?" Eren asks and Keleah immediately turns to look at him. "What?" She asks and Eren grins. "Even the dumb couldve saw that exchange just now." Eren says. "That would make sense considering youre the dumb wouldn't it?" Aren asks with a playful smile on her face. Eren grins back not at all offended. "I dont know since you didnt say anything maybe the dumb cant see." Eren shoots back but Aren isnt offended.

Mikasa glares at the girl before standing up. "Eren, Armin, lets go sit with our squad, theyll be fine." She says and Armin stands up immediately after her but Eren doesnt move immediately. "Come find me after dinner." He tells Aren. She nods at him and he stands before following Mikasa and Armin. Phoebee looks at Keleah before smiling to herself. "You and Jean?" She asks and Keleah shakes her head. "Its nothing like that i just find him attractive, we barely speak." She says shyly and Phoebee nods. "Eren is so cute. I wonder what he wants to talk to you about Aren." Phoebee says her blush still in place. Aren tries not to roll her eyes before shrugging and continuing to eat her food. 

Jargen who's drunk off his ass stands up grinning. "Our mission starts in two hours how about we play a game beforehand. Levi can spectate since we know he isnt fun enough to play." He says swaying a bit as he stands. The dining hall erupts in agreement as Levi stands with his arms crossed. "What kind of game? Nothing that can affect their fighting." Levi says sharply and Jargen grins. "We're going to play Partner Truth or Dare. Everyone find a partner preferably of the opposite sex then ill explain the rules." Jargen says and Aren grins. 

"Jean! Over here." She calls laughing when she sees the way Keleah's eyes widen in panic. Jean runs over before grinning at the girls. "You need something hothead?" He asks and Aren grins shoving Keleah towards him. He catches her on reflex naturally. "Theres your partner." Aren says looking out and frowning when She sees Mikasa paired with Eren and Phoebee paired with Armin. That doesnt give her many options. She decides to sit instead. "Everyone got their partners?" Jargen asks before looking at Aren with a smirk. "You can be my partner sweetheart." He says and Aren turns her nose up at him in disgust. "No thanks. You have a partner if i join itll be uneven. Ill watch." Aren says feeling uncomfortable at the way hes looking at her. 

Theres a hand around her shoulder and she looks back to see Levi standing next to her. "Either I'll participate or Aren can sit out you pick." Levi says glaring at Jargen who glares back and there's definitely some history behind the looks they give each other. "Fine id like to see Levi playing so i guess its okay to pair the two of you." Jargen says. The pairs take their seats and Jargen grins. 

"I dont like the way hes looking at you like a piece of meat if your ever uncomfortable tell Hange, one of the members in our squad, or me." Levi whispers to Aren who nods. "Hes a fucking creep." She says rolling her eyes. "The rules are we pull a name from this hat and ask Truth or Dare. You choose and if you dont answer or complete your dare your partner has to face consequences of our choice." Jargen says. 

Jean looks at Keleah and smirks. "If you dont want to answer or do your dare then dont. Ill handle whatever they throw at me." He says smiling and Keleah has no choice but to smile back. "I dont have a single doubt about it. Thank you." She says and Jean has to hold back his blush. And so the game begins. Unsurprisingly Levi is the first name pulled. "Truth or Dare." Jargen asks. Levi rolls his eyes and looks at Aren. "Pick truth." She says shrugging and so Levi does. "Who gave you those hickeys?" Jargen asks and Levi freezes next to Aren. "Im not answering." Levi says glaring. "I dont think thats your business." Eren says almost immediately. "Fine then. Aren's punishment is to take off her top." Jargen says smirking.

Immediately the room splits. Some guys are excitedly cheering whilst the more respectable guys such as Levi's squad are protesting. "Ill answer." Levi says but Aren has already taken her shirt off leaving her in her undershirt. "Good thing im wearing two shirts. Dont say a word Levi." Aren says before sitting down. Jargen smirks and sits down. "The person whos turn it was last chooses the next person." Jargen says and so Levi moves to pick a name. "Armin. Truth or Dare." He says and Armin picks dare. Levi thinks for a moment before evilly grinning. "I dare you to cut your hair." Levi says. Armin's eyes widen before he looks to Phoebee. "Ten laps if Armin doesnt do it." Levi says looking to Phoebee. Her eyes widen and Armin, Levi, and Phoebee know that she isnt recovered enough to do two laps let alone ten. Armin groans but takes the scissors and cuts a strip of his hair shortly. Levi grins. "After this mission we'll get the rest cut too." He says smiling evilly. 

The game goes on for a bit before Keleah is called. She picks Dare. Lerin so happens to be the one who pulled her name so he smirks. "Either way youre going to kiss someone." Lerin says and Keleah raises an eyebrow. "Hit me with it." She says grinning. "I dare you to kiss Blade. If you decide not to, Jean's punishment is to kiss you." Lerin says grinning. "Blade? Disgusting." Keleah says groaning before turning to Jean. He did say he'd handle whatever they threw at him. Jean smirks "I wouldnt really call this a punishment." He says and thats all the warning Keleah gets before he swoops in and kisses her. Theyre sitting next to each but Keleah still has to hold on to his shoulders to brace herself. The kiss is short maybe about five seconds and no tongue involved but it still has Keleah blinking up at Jean who only grins. Theres some cheering and a bit of laughing from Aren but its not much.

Keleah stands and she has to hold on to Jean's shoulder because her legs are shaking but she goes and picks a name. She sees the name and lets out a laugh. "Aren. Best Friend. Pal. Truth or Dare?" She grins but its pure evil. Aren glares at her. "Im feeling bold. Give me a dare." She says smirking back. "Weve got an hour left. Sit on Eren's lap for that hour." She says. Aren rolls her eyes. "And if i dont?" Aren asks. Keleah shrugs "Captain Levi will have to answer Jargen's question from earlier." Keleahs shrugs.

"To say im your bestfriend youre being pretty evil right now." Aren says folding her arms across her chest. "I just return what i recieve." Keleah says as Aren stands. "You know i dont back down from dares." Aren says moving towards Eren whose already blushing and covering his face. "Youre nineteen stop acting like a virgin." Jean scoffs when he sees Eren blushing. "Shut it longface. Be lucky i dont kick you in your stomach for kissing my bestfriend." Aren says as she sits on Eren's lap. Eren without even realizing it holds on to Aren's waist. "Lets end the game here." Jargen says drunkenly. "However dares are still in effect until the hour is up." He adds. "That means if you leave this room before an hour Aren you have to be stuck to Eren. Either holding hands or on his back or something." Jargen says smirking. Aren rolls her eyes but doesnt move. 

The soldiers disperse leaving only Eren, Mikasa, Aren, Phoebee, Jean, Keleah and Blade in the room. "Eren you dont have to continue if you dont want to everyone is gone." Mikasa says glaring at Aren who's not paying any attention bc shes watching Jean and Keleah talk to each other. "Mikasa im fine." Eren says blushing. 

Meanwhile Keleah and Jean are facing each other both of em wanting to say something. "I didnt mean to choose for you. I just assumed you wouldnt want to kiss Blade." Jean says rubbing the back of his neck as he blushed in embarrassment. "No. You made the right decision." Keleah says blushing as well. "Can we uh take a walk? Theres something i want to talk to you about." Jean says smiling and holding his hand out. Keleah grins almost immediately and takes his hand. "Sure lets go." She says allowing Jean to lead her out the door. 

When they make it outside Jean waits until theyre a bit away before he speaks. "About that kiss." He says shyly not facing Keleah. "I really do like you and we're about to go on this mission and ill be on the front lines and somehow i always end so close to death. I dont want to die while regretting that ive never told you how i felt." Jean says stopping and taking both of her hands in his. Keleah who is shorter than him being that hes 6 ft tall has to look up at him when she speaks. "I like you too Jean. Youre not going to die on this mission. Youre strong and you'll do whats right i know you will." Keleah says and Jean smiles. "Be my girlfriend then?" He asks and Keleah nods smiling before leaning up to press her lips to his.

Jean holds her waist as he kisses her back. This kiss is longer and actually means something. When they pull away both Jean and Keleah are smiling. "Lets keep walking." Jean says grinning. Keleah nods interlocking their fingers as they walk.

Mikasa is still glaring at Aren who glares right back. "This is really uncomfortable what is your problem?" Eren says looking at Mikasa. "She's doing everything in her power to have you near her and i dont like it." Mikasa says glaring when Aren smirks. "Im sorry that you thought id back down just because you said something to me." Aren says rolling her eyes. "Eren doesnt like you okay? I dont know what part of that you don't understand." Mikasa says and Aren stands up glaring back at her. "Eren do you dislike me?" Aren asks and Eren shakes his head."I like Aren. Shes nice to be around and shes never given me a reason to not be comfortable in her presence." Eren says. 

Aren grins and Eren stands up behinds her cautiously. Mikasa tolls her eyes before pushing Aren. Aren glares and swings her fist out towards Mikasa but its not at full impact being that she's still has poison in her veins. Mikasa side steps the swing automatically and swings back but Eren grabs her hand before it makes contact. He pushes Mikasa back and moves Aren out of the way. "Are you okay?" Eren asks. Aren nods. "Im a little dizzy because i moved too fast but im okay." She says. 

"Uhm guys our mission starts in ten minutes." Phoebee says and Eren glares at Mikasa before turning towards Aren. "Put your hands around my neck okay?" He says and Aren does before Eren lifts her in his arms. She wraps her legs around his waist and lies her head on his shoulder. "Ill get you to Hange's cart. Youll be leaving first so that you can make it to Wall Rose in time." Eren says and Aren only nods in agreement. 

So Eren carries her towards where everyone is passing Jean and Keleah on the way. Neither him nor Aren miss the hand holding. They both keep it in their minds to tease them later. "Whats wrong with her why isnt she walking?" Hange asks. "She was moving fast and now shes dizzy i think she may have spread the poison accidentally." Eren says lying her down. Aren shakes her head. "Just give me thirty minutes ill be fine." She says.Hange looks hesitant but nods and everyone gets into positions. 

Armin sits in the cart with Aren at Hange's command and then they ride off. They encounter a few titans but they are easily killed causing them to reach Wall Rose with no casualties at all. The other team ride alongside the King's carriage shortly after making sure to be on the look out for titans. Shaje is riding next to Eren when they decide to split up. Shaje and Eren go left while Sasha, Conny, and Mikasa head the other direction. Thomas, Dino, Hange and Lou stay on side of the king. While Eren is fighting a titan he feels a blade through his stomach. He coughs blood and looks at his betrayer with wide eyes. Or Rather betrayers.

Shaje's eyes are wide as she looks at Dino. "Move Shaje before the scouts notice something is off." Dino says and the girl does as told moving to tie Eren's hands together while Dino ties his feet together. Eren is in a state of shock and they lean him against a nearby tree. "We have to wait for Reiner and remember what Zeke said. Kill any scout that gets in our way." Shaje says but in all honesty she looks scared. Eren is healing slowly but he keeps his bloodied hand over the wound so they cant tell. He doesnt know how much information they haveabout him but he wont give them anymore to go off of. His breaths are ragged and he closes his eyes. "Dont die on us yet. We're waiting for your old friend." Dino says kicking Eren in the stomach making him let out a howl. 

When the second line reach the first group where Jean, Levi, and Aren are then do they notice the missing scouts. "I think we lost a few." Hange says. "Wheres Eren?" Aren asks searching the crowd. "He was with Shaje." Hange says wide eyed. "Well shes not here either." Aren says standing up now. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Levi says rolling his eyes. "We cant abandon our mission." Levi says. Aren glares and fixes her gear as she sits on her horse. "You can stay here and guard this coward ass king but im going find Eren." Aren says voice hard. "Aren you arent even at full capacity." Hange says. Aren tries not to glare at her superior when she says "Im going no matter what."

Levi scoffs. "Not alone you arent. What if you die? Im sending Mik-" he starts to say but Aren cuts him off. "No. If you send her i will kill her on the way there. We have unfinished business. Ill take Jean and Keleah." Aren says. "Are you telling me what to do?" Levi asks and Aren flinches from his glare before looking down. "No sir." She says softly. "I didnt think so. I dont doubt that youll try to kill Mikasa so ill allow you to take Jean and Keleah but next time dont expect to be so lucky. Also the next time you tell me what youre going to do i will best you and lock you up. Do you understand?" Levi says. "Yes Captain." Aren says softly feeling embarrassed with everyone watching. "Now go. Bring him back alive and i expect you three alive as well." Levi says ruffling Aren's hair then Keleah's and they take off. 

"What the hell were you thinking? If that was one of us we'd be dead now." Jean says and Aren groans frustatedly. "I know but fuck I just feel like Eren's in danger and it made me a bit irrational." Aren says. "Why do you think so?" Jean asks with a raised eyebrow. "You know why long face." Aren says and Jean smirks. "So you do have a crush on that hard headed ass guy." Jean says and Aren groans. "Why were you and Keleah holding hands walking to the horses. Dont think i didnt notice." Aren asks and Jean blushes but he still smirks.

"I cant hold my girlfriend's hand?" He asks and Keleah flushes at the comment. Aren stops her horse and turns towards the two. "After i rescue Eren im having a talk with both of you." Aren says but leaves it at that. "I cant believe you got a boyfriend before me." Aren huffs as her horse takes off again. Before Keleah can respond they hear a howl that's unmistakably Eren. "Off the horses. We move lightly so they dont hear us." Aren says jumping down from her horse. Jean and Keleah do the same before they move slowly towards the sound of another howl. 

Eren has fully healed and is trying to stand while still holding his stomach when hes stabbed again. "Shaje!" Dino says and she shrugs. "I doubt he'll die if we keep stabbing him in the same spot. Reiner needs to hurry. Im sure the scouts have noticed us missing by now." Shaje says smiling in satisfaction as Eren howls again. "Besides he looks so pretty covered in blood." She grins evilly. Eren closes his eyes trying not to cry and transform. He doesnt want to become a titan unless completely necessary. 

Dino kicks Eren as hard as he can and Eren coughs up blood and howls again. At this point he's just praying someone hears him. Eren's eyes open when the laughter stop and he hears Keleah's voice saying "Drop the blades." When he looks up Keleah has a blade to Shaje's neck while Jean has a blade to Dino's neck. "Re-Reiners coming they said." Eren says gasping painfully. "Shh dont talk." Aren says lifting him up. "We cant fight Reiner we have to retreat." She tells Jean and Keleah who nod. 

"If you dont kill us then you wont make it out of here alive." Shaje says threateningly. "Gladly." Aren says pressing the tip of her blade to Shaje's chest. "You can leave here alive if you want. But if you make a single move before we are out of this forest then i will kill you myself." Aren says passing Eren to Jean as Jean moves his blade from Dino's neck. Keleah does the same and Aren watches as they turn around to walk off. Shaje raises her blade and Aren's blade pierces through her chest before she can swing it. This of course causes Dino to spring into action and Aren has no choice but to take him out too. Shes breathing heavily and covered in blood and when she turns round Jean looks away. KEleah does the same but Eren doesnt. "You killed them." He says in disbelief. Aren rolls her eyes and walks past him. Hes already healed at this point. He grabs her arm turning her towards him. "Why did you kill them?" He asks angrily. "We are not about to have this conversation right now." Aren says shoving his hand off of her. Eren rolls his eyes but doesnt say anything else. He angrily hops on the horse with Jean and they ride off. They meet up with Hange and the rest of the group half of the way there. No one says anything Eren just hops on the Hange's cart and they escort the king back to Wall Sina.

Everyone is having dinner when Levi asks. "What happened to Shaje and Dino? Did you find them too?" He asks. "Theyre dead. Aren killed them." Eren says. Aren freezes where shes eating her food. "There was a reason though." Jean says defensively. "Right because its okay to kill humans." Eren says rolling his eyes. "They kept stabbing you and i gave them the chance to walk away alive but they tried to kill Keleah i acted on pure instinct." Aren says standing up. "That doesnt make it okay!" Eren shouts. Levi opens his mouth to speak but Aren beats him to it. "It was either us or them and i dont know if you're suicidal or not but id rather not die. Would i do it again if it happened? Yes i fucking would because it means the four of us walked out of their alive." Aren says before storming from the dining hall. 

There's silence before Mikasa scoffs. "Of course she wouldnt hesitate to kill again." She says rolling her eyes. "Remember when we were being chased by Kenny the Ripper and Captain Levi told us that we would have to kill humans? We have killed humans before. So why be hypocrites if she was just protecting herself and her friends?" Armin says frowning. "Mikasa if you were in her shoes you wouldnt have thought twice about killing everyone to save Eren. You even tried to fight the captain before who knows what youre capable of?" Jean adds.

Eren storms out of the dining hall aggressively slamming the door and Mikasa gets up to follow but Armin fixes her with a glare. "Dont you dare. We both know hes going to follow Aren and he doesnt need you to influence his words." Armin says and Mikasa glares back at him but Armin doesnt back down. Not until Mikasa ends up taking a seat at the table once again. Keleah yawns and leans her head on Jean's shoulder. "Should i walk you to your room? You sleepy?" He asks. Keleah nods and lets out another yawn. They stand and he holds her hand as they walk out of the dining hall together.

Eren finds Aren at the horses stable where he had a feeling she would be. Shes sitting near her horse name Twilight and rubbing its snout as she cries. "Aren..." Eren says cautiously sitting next to her. "You come to remind me that im a murderer?" Aren asks closing her eyes. "Im sorry. I was just angry at myself for being weak and causing you to have to do that for me and i took my anger out on you." Eren admits. "You embarrassed me in front of everyone. They all think im a heartless murderer now. You think it felt good to kill my so called friends in cold blood? It didnt okay. My own best friend wouldn't look at me. Jean wouldn't look at me. How do you think i feel?" Aren asks her voice cracking.

Eren moves closer to Aren hesitantly before grabbing her hand. She doesnt look at him nor does she make a sound. "I hate that titans used to be human once and i hate that sometimes our enemies are the humans and today ill admit i was foolish. I could have shifted to my titan and killed them both or even killed them both in human form but i didnt because i saw them as my students. It hurt because i helped train them for five months and literally watched them go from nothing to something only for them to try and use it against me." Eren says.

"As for Jean and Keleah dont take that to heart. They were just focused on getting home. You know I remember we were on a mission and This woman was about to kill Jean and he hesitated to kill her even though he had the upper hand. Before she could kill him Armin pulled the trigger and killed her." Eren says. Aren's eyes widen and she looks at Eren in surprise. "Armin was shaken up for days after that. But Jean was the worst because he realized if Armin had hesitated the same way he did he wouldve been dead." Eren says. 

Aren sighs and rubs her eyes. "Im sorry for embarrassing you too. I cant control my temper and it makes me act stupidly sometimes." Eren says. Aren shakes her head and sighs "Im scared of myself. When i realized you were missing i panicked. I shouted at Captain Levi and disregarded the mission to find you. Then when i saw Dino stab you i wanted to kill him. Ill be honest i didnt regret killing them hntil after they were dead. But i wanted them to pay for what they did to you. It felt like i wasnt in control of my body." Aren says honestly. "And that scares me because i know i have feelings for you but am i so in love that ive become irrational?" Aren asks before realizing what she's said. She freezes at the way Eren's eyes widen as he looks at her. "Youre what?" He asks but she shakes her head. "I uh i should go." Aren says standing but Eren stands just as quickly. "Say it again please." He says holding on to her by her waist. Aren grabs her hair in frustration before looking up at Eren. "Im in love with you Eren Jaeger." She says softly. 

She doesnt have time to process before Eren's lips are on hers. She wraps her hands around his neck and kisses him back with just as much passion. "Ive liked you for so long this literally makes me so happy." Eren says when he pulls away. Aren grins at him and pulls him into a hug so that she can squeal into his shirt. "I cant promise we wont argue because we're both stubborn with bad tempers but if youll have me id like to be your boyfriend." Eren says and Aren looks up at him and punches him in the stomach. Eren leans over holding his stomach and coughs.

"I owed you that punch. But yes id love for you to be my boyfriend." Aren says.


	4. Chapter Three. The Traitor

The next few days travel by slowly. There isnt much work for the scout to do and the Levi Squad is busy trying to figure out what's Reiner's next move since the kidnapping of Eren failed. They were huddled around a map discussing details with Armin and Hange at the center. "There may be more traitors among us." Hange says. "Armin and I have an idea of one but until we have enough proof we wont name drop." Hange adds. "Im not asking you to stay away from your girlfriends but Jean and Eren we need you both to withhold information. We dont suspect either of them but it doesnt hurt to be cautious." Armin says.

Jean nods in understanding and so does Eren. "Thats fine." Eren says. "Whats our next plan of action?" Mikasa asks. Levi tells them the plan in explicit details. "There are eight scouts left that we chose. We are going to give each individual person a different story and whoever's story reaches Reiner is the traitor as simple as that." Levi says.

"The importance of this mission is to find our traitor not to fight. We are going to tell them that we are going on an expedition beyond the walls but thats not true." Hange says. "So who is getting real information?" Mikasa asks. "None of them. We cant risk Eren actually being hurt. We're going to leave with them but disperse and bring Eren back here. He wont be on the mission." Levi says. Eren looks ready to protest but Levi fixes him with a glare.

"Armin is going to bring you back but ill drag you my damn self if you dont obey." Levi says. Eren shakes his head. "Ill go. I dont want to jeopardize the mission and get anyone hurt." He says. "Good. Youre starting to mature." Levi says with the tiniest hint of smile on his face. Eren rolls his eyes but smiles a little as well. "With that being said go report to everyone what the mission is." Levi says. "Hange stay behind." He adds and they all disperse. Hange stays behind and Levi give them a look that says spill. "Who do you and Armin have in mind?" Levi asks. Hange shakes their head before speaking. They couldnt lie to Levi if they wanted to. "Remember Annie? Theres a scout who Armin overhead talking to her crystal form although we never told any of the scouts where Annie was and they called Annie sister but that isnt the scout we are suspicious of." Hange says first.

Levi takes a seat in a chair and crosses his legs while looking at Hange. "Go on." He says. "That scout isnt suspicious because Armin heard them crying and screaming telling Annie that it was her fault for getting involved with some people called the Marleyans. Sasha also trusts this person and you know Sasha's instincts are like gold." Hange says. "How about we skip to the scout you guys dont trust." Levi says removing his leg from on top of one another and patting his lap. Hange sits on his lap with a sigh.

"That scout is Thomas. But the scout who everyone has gotten a bad feeling from in one way or another is Phoebee. Mikasa trusts her and has no reason to believe that Phoebee is harmful but her interest in Eren is a bit concerning. It could just be teenage crush but i say we watch her and Armin thinks so as well." Hange says. Levi sits there in thought before he nods. "Im changing the plans we need to put her the farthest away from Eren on one side and Thomas the farthest way on another side just to be safe but still watch the others as well. Aren and Keleah and Lerin all of them." Levi says. Hange nods lying their head on Levi's chest. He smiles a little "Get up you overgrown baby lets go to bed." Levi says and Hange obeys. They stand up and wait for Levi to follow before taking his hand and creep to his room. 

The next morning the mission begins.

The updated information reaches the Levi Squad first and then the new scouts. Jean heads to Aren and Keleah's room early in the morning. Aren is still asleep but Keleah is awake and thats who Jean came for anyways. "Dont die on me out there Keleah." Jean says with a teasing smile that the girl returns. "Same to you." She says. Jean grins and kisses her lips softly and she kisses back. They make out for a bit before Jean pulls away leaving them both breathless. "I have to go do something before breakfast." He says with a soft sigh. He kisses her lips one more time and then hes out the door.

"Please for the sake of my eyes and ears go outside next time." Aren groans from the bed. "You saw that?" Keleah asks a bit embarrassed. "I heard it first and when i opened my eyes i wish i didnt but for the sake of not cockblocking you i turned away instead of saying something." Aren says groaning. Keleah shrugs before putting on her shoes. "Get dressed." She says to Aren whos already getting out the bed. The older girl glares at Keleah but doesnt say anything and heads to the bathroom instead. 

When the both of them are ready they make up their beds and wait for the scouts to come and get them for breakfast. They arrive at the dining hall and sit at the table with all of the other scouts they joined with. Blade grimaces when he sees Aren but perks up at the sight of Keleah. "Keleah youre looking as gorgeous as always." Blade says and he raises an eyebrow when neither girl say anything to him. Keleah looks bored and begins to eat her food and Aren is searched around the room for someone. 

When she doesnt find who shes looking only then does she begin to eat. "What side will you guys be on in the mission?" Phoebee asks. "We arent supposed to share details." Aren says automatically. "Oh come on Aren dont be like that. I just wanna know who's going to be the closest to Eren." Phoebee says with a smile on her face. Aren pauses and raises and eyebrow. "And why is that?" She asks her voice rough. "Hes just so amazing i want to see him fight." Phoebee says. "Our mission is to protect Eren he has no reason to fight." Lerin speaks up from the side. "Enough about this move on." Aren says. "We should listen to you why?" Blade asks.

"It was literally the captains orders. If you guys arent going to obey him im going to leave." Aren says standing suddenly. Blade kicks his leg out as she stands and she falls back landing on her butt and her food flying everywhere. The whole place gets quiet before Phoebee lets out a laugh and Blade follows. Aren tries not to glare as half the scouts are laughing and takes the hand thats offered to her by Levi. He helps her up and rolls his eyes. "Is this middle school? Do we still trip people and laugh about it?" Levi asks. That effectively shuts everyone up. "Im regretting more and more each day choosing you all to join my scouts." Levi glares. "Go get cleaned up." He tells Aren who nods and does as he says. He then turns to Blade with a harsh glare. "Youre gonna clean this shit up." Levi says before going back to his seat. 

Aren passes Eren on her way back to her room and he stops her. "What happened to you?" He asks. Aren huffs. "Blade decided it would be funny to trip me while i had a plate full of food in my hand." Aren says. Eren places his hand on her shoulder and looks at her with a frown. "Are you going change? Ill come with you." Eren says but he doesnt really let her answer as he takes her hand and starts walking with her. When they reach the room Eren stands next to her as she opens the door before following her in. "Ill be right here." He says as she disappears into the bathroom. When she reemerges shes fully dressed in a new set of clothes and Eren is sat on her bed. 

"Is there a reason i shouldnt walk in the cafeteria and punch him dead in the face." Eren asks and Aren giggles before taking a seat next to him. "Yes. Focus on the mission. When we make it back have at it babe." Aren says. Eren grins before leaning in to kiss her and she kisses back almost as eagerly. Theres an urgency in the kiss that makes Aren pull away. "You'll be fine. Our mission is to protect you. Ill be damn sure that you are protected." Aren says. Eren hangs his head with a sad look. "Its upsetting. Soldiers are going to die to keep me safe and im not even sure what for? Why am i being protected?" Eren asks. Aren frowns and kisses his forehead. "You cant think that way. We know what we signed up for. Everyone has a choice of where they want to go. If we wanted to back down and be cowards we wouldve fucking joined the military police therefore do not sit here and question your role." Aren says.

Eren wraps his arms around her and hugs her. Aren hugs back before placing a kiss on Eren's lips again. The door pushes open and they jump apart in surprise. Levi glares at them both as they stand up and try to appear innocent. "Get in your positions the mission is about to start." Levi says before turning around and walking off. "Come back to me." Aren says kissing his forehead. "I promise." Eren says as they walk out the door. 

They immediately separate to their separate positions as Levi begins to talk. He lets out a whistle and they take off. The Levi Squad and Eren move quickly until theyre out of sight. When theyre far enough Eren and Armin split off and take a detour back home. The other Soldiers charge forward all getting a member of the Levi Squad to lead them. Mikasa runs along side Phoebee as they talk. "Im glad Levi is protecting Eren." Phoebee says. Mikasa makes a face, "Eren isnt even here." She says and Phoebee raises an eyebrow. "Are we at our target yet?" Phoebee asks. Mikasa shakes her head. "A little further." She says.

Armin and Eren are almost back home when there's noise from near by. They slow down and Armin prepared to fight. Eren charges into the forest first and Armin follows closely behind. They dont want to wander too far inside in case this is a trap. They dont have to go far before they find a girl curled up in a ball on the forest floor. She looks severely dehydrated and theres blood and dirt covering her. "Is she alive?" Armin asks Eren who jumps from his horse. He kicks the girl over with his foot and her eyes shoot wide open at him. "Please dont kill me." She begs and Eren steps back. "Where did you come from?" Armin asks. The girl's voice is rough probably from the lack of water and it makes Armin wince. "I dont know please help me." She cries. Eren sighs before he picks her up and helps her onto the horse with Armin.

Armin opens his water and gives it to her and Eren does the same. She coughs a bit before Armin prompts her to hold on to him. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and falls asleep on his back as they ride towards home. When they arrive Armin brings the girl straight to his and Hange's lab. Eren follows Armin after giving a report to Queen Historia. When Eren enters the room the girl is laid across a table with Armin searching all of her injuries and salvaging which ones he can. "Eren get a doctor." He says and Eren moves as fast as he can. "My name is Armin Arlert, im a member of the Scouts do you know your name?" He asks.

The girl twists and fumbles in the bed groaning and holding head in pain as Armin tries his best to calm her down. "Carmen." She whispers. "Carmen. Okay. Do you know where you are?" Armin asks. The girl shakes her head no. "Zeke. No. Marley?" She asks in confusion and theres that name again thats been thrown around. "Ow. Please make it stop." The girl moans in pain holding her head again as Armin sits her up. He places his hands on her temples and massages slowly until she calms down. "You're okay. A few more questions then we'll get you some food and sleep." Armin says. "Whats your age?" He asks. "Im 17 i think what day is it?" Carmen asks. "Its August 19." Armin confirms moving his hands from her temple.

"Yes im seventeen then." Carmen says as Eren walks back through the door with doctor in tow. The doctor immediately pushes Armin and Eren aside to start working on Carmen as they stand outside and wait for the team to come back. They come back all in one piece except for a few injuries. Armin and Eren meet with Levi and Hange to relay the story. "Shes your responsibility Armin and you will be held accountable if she turns out to be a spy or something." Levi says. 

"Did you find the traitor?" Eren asks. "Yeah we're gonna discuss that but i gave everyone time to clean up and see their girlfriends. At least thats where Jean is." Levi says. Levi takes one glance at Eren and rolls his eyes. "Go Eren. She's one of the injured ones though. Her, Lerin, and Keleah." Levi says. Eren's eyes widen as well as Armins. "They were on different sides though." Armin says. "Yeah thats why there's a lot to discuss." Levi says moving to stand next to Hange on reflex.

Eren rushes out of the room and heads to the infirmary. He pushes the door open and spots Aren laughing with Jean and Keleah. She looks fine. "Hey." He says softly when he reaches the group. "Hey." She says and then he sees her hand in a cast. Keleah has her head wrapped but she looks fine as well. "What happened?" He asks. "We were focused on protecting you but actually someone was targeting Aren, Lerin, and I." Keleah says. "They kept asking about someone named Carmen?" Keleah says confused. Eren looks over at Jean and they stare for a while before Jean nods and lets go of Keleah's hand. "I'll be back to bring you food." Jean says kissing Keleah on the cheek. Eren gives Aren a small smile before pulling her into a hug. "We're going to figure this out." He whispers and she nods before he lets her go. Eren runs his hands through his hair stressed as soon as he's outside. He turns to Jean and folds his arms.

"We just found a girl half dead in the forest named Carmen."


	5. Chapter Four. The New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is crack fic. The 54 of yall reading this dont take it serious pls💀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also there light slight slight slight minor tiny but of sexual harassment you have to swuint for it but i figured i should put that warning there anyways.

Jean and Eren walk to Levi's office and arent surprised that they are the last two there. "I want a full report from everyone starting from the minute the titans arrived." Levi says. "Eren and Armin i want full reports after everyone is finished." Levi says. "Yes Captain." The say simultaneously. "Connie you can start." Levi says. Connie nods and looks around the room before he starts speaking. "I was with Lerin who was one of the people in the middle of the formation." Connie says giving a nervous sigh. "We were almost to the base when Titans rushed past us ignoring us so they were most likely abnormals. We left them alone and kept pushing. We arrived at our spot just fine. Even though Keleah arrived after we were still waiting on Aren's squad. By the time Aren's squad made it there it was a blood bath. Half of her squad was injured including her and Mikasa was no where to be found." Connie says.

Eren lets out a sound of disbelief and turns to Mikasa. "Who lead Keleah's Squad?" Levi asks. Hange steps up and Levi nods at them to begin speaking. "I was told to handle Lou and his squad first and then go lead Keleah's squad because they had different arrivals places. We got Lou's squad done no problem whatsoever and i was able to reach Keleah just before the titans appeared but much like Connie said they were abnormal they werent paying us any mind so we kept going. When we arrived at the clearing Connie was there and i got on my horse and went to check on Lou's team because Keleah's team was with Connie and Lou's team was alone." Hange says before stepping back to their place on side of Levi.

"Mikasa what the fuck happened?" Levi asks. "I was with Phoebee's squad at first and everything was going fine. The titans ran past us and we ignored them i dont know what happened with Aren's squad. When i went to get them they were fighting the last titan and there were casualties i lead them to the spot with the casualties and fired a red flare signal." Mikasa said shrugging. Levi practically growls. "Someone go get Aren." He says groaning.

Armin is the one to come back with her in tow. "Aren. Full report of what the fuck happened with your squad please." Levi says. Aren nods her head. "We made it to the checkpoint where i was told to meet Mikasa. We were there for about fifteen minutes waiting for her when titans starting running pass us. I was told if they didnt attack first then we dont attack. So i told my team to stand down. They stopped halfway from running past us and there was a sound like a tune of someone whistling and then they fucking charged at us. Im not dumb at all not even a little bit. I noticed Eren left the formation as soon as it started him and Armin werent very subtle about it. Im pretty sure we all noticed it. Those titans were headed for Eren and after they heard the whistle they changed direction for me. We engaged and killed majority of them but someone was hurt and i stepped down and a titan grabbed me. I cut through its hands and it dropped me in front of a tree. I landed wrong and thats how i broke my arm." Aren says.

"Sounds like someone was controlling the titans." Armin says. "We did talking in the infirmary the eight of us and i have reasons to believe that this was Phoebee's doing." Aren says. Levi raises an eyebrow and they all turn to her. "Oh? Explain." Levi says. "Phoebee said that Mikasa told her that Eren wasn't with us when the mission started. And then Mikasa also told her my teams exact location." Aren says. "But the real proof i have is that Lerin told her to sing him a song in the infirmary and she started singing a song in the tune of the whistling i heard and im sorry but i dont think thats a coincidence. Also she kept apologizing to Lerin and Keleah for them being hurt and when i asked her how is it her fault she glared at me and said because she shouldve been there to help them fight but i think she felt guilty because the only reason they were hurt was because they tried to protect me when we reach the second spot and titans charged at my team again." Aren says.

"Fuck Mikasa. You did. I was on side of you when you told Phoebee that you were going to leave her at her spot and then head to the old abandoned house to pick up Aren's team. You gave her the chance to kill them. What made you think it was okay to give details of the mission to someone who we were fucking suspicious of." Jean asks his anger speaking before he can think about it. Mikasa glares right back. "Im not dumb i was suspicious of her too but when the titans ran past us towards Eren she asked me about Aren's location i was trying to decide whether i should follow the titans or not." Mikasa says and Hange frowns. "So you sent her after Aren so she wouldnt follow Eren?" Armin asks. Mikasa shrugs and glares. "I had no choice. Aren can be replaced she's a regular soldier we need Eren for humanity's sake." Mikasa says. Aren lets out a laugh.

"Youre right. Absolutely if me and my team died it would be okay. You've had teammates die before I understand. And you chose my team for a reason. You know more than anyone that Phoebee hates me with a passion. Especially since i got close to Eren. However did you stop to think that you made her hate me? Literally you told me to stay away from Eren and when i didnt suddenly Phoebee didnt like me anymore. Lets not forget how many times you went on and on about how Phoebee and Eren would be a great couple. You put those thoughts in her head because you were suspicious of her and then you saw your chance and you took it. I heard the rumors Mikasa but i didnt believe them. That you were heartless and you didnt care who died as long as your friends lived. I should have believed them and joined the military police. But im not a coward and this isnt over. Consider yourself my enemy now. If you so much as look at me for too long i will attack and thats a promise." Aren says grinning before walking out of Levi's office. 

Levi has to grab Eren's shoulder to physically stop him from following. "Later." Levi says. Eren nods at Levi before looking down at the ground. He was angry that much was a given but he wasnt sure who he was angry at. Himself, Aren or Mikasa. Maybe all three of them. "How does the Carmen girl come up?" Levi asks. "After all three squads killed the titans the beast titan appeared. Ill be honest i thought all of us were going to die but he wanted to talk. He can speak our language so there's more information for you Armin and Hange. He kept saying we had something of his. Then he asked where was Carmen and at first i thought he said Armin but he corrected me and said Carmen then he proceeded to describe her as a lightskin girl with black hair about seventeen." Connie says.

"I think he could tell Connie wasnt lying because he just got up and walked away." Mikasa says. Levi turns to Eren and Armin. "Does that match the description of the girl you two found in the forest?" Levi asks and Armin nods before going into detail about his and Eren's mission next. When he's finished talking Levi groans in frustration. "The easist thing to do would be to kill Phoebee but she doesnt think we know shes a traitor so we could also watch her closely and use her but then again i dont want her to try and kill Aren while shes sleep or get Eren kidnapped." Levi groans.

Hange places their hand on his shoulder and then takes his hand into theirs. "I have an idea." Hange says. Levi looks at them before nodding. "How about we relocate them to the cells? The ones in the basement we use for criminals. We tell them its for their safety and they are only allowed to leave for lunch and we give them a chaperone every time they need to use the bathroom. In the mean time Armin and I will get what we can from this Carmen girl." Hange says. Levi releases a breath he didnt realize he was holding. "That sounds like a good idea but i think it should be two to a cell that way it doesnt seem like jail to them." Levi says.

"Theres five boys and three girls and we cant put a boy and a girl in the same room." Jean says lifting his hands to scratch his head. "Keleah and Aren can room together and Mikasa can stay with Phoebee since they seem to have so much to talk about. Just dont tell her our real plans." Levi says sarcastically. Mikasa glares. "You know i wouldnt." She says softly and Levi sighs. "I trust you." He says. "As for the boys Jargen can room with Thomas since we're still cautious of him and i want to put Jargen in a cell." Levi says.

"Go inform them of the new arrangements and tell them they have twenty minutes to pack up what they think they will need for a two week stay. Jean and Eren you both will be taking turns having shifts of watching over the boys. Mikasa and Sasha same thing except with the girls. So after you tell them everyone go get some sleep. Hange and i will watch them tonight but Sasha and Jean you have the morning shifts, Eren and Mikasa have the night shifts.Connie youll be on food duty." Levi says and then they all spring into action.

When Aren returns from Levi's office she tells Keleah everything in the infirmary. They are whispering a lot and Aren flinches when Blade puts his hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" He asks and she nods before shrugging his hand off. He then places his hand on Keleah's thigh and gives her a grin. "How about you move your hand from my thigh or i kick your ass." Keleah says and shes really just sleepy and not in the mood. "What? Jean's not going to protect you this time." He says grinning as moves his hand up her thigh. He's on the floor in a split second and when he looks up Phoebee is standing over him. "Thats sexual harassment you know?" She says. Aren rolls her eyes and stands up walking past Phoebee. She tries to check on Keleah but after being told everything that happened in Levi's office Keleah isnt feeling too kindly around her. She tells Phoebee that she wants to lay down and the girl respects her wishes and moves to check on Lerin.

Aren and Keleah are both fast asleep when there's knocking on the door and the Scouts come relaying the message from Levi. Aren and Keleah head to their room and help each other pack. It takes them a bit longer to reach the cells because Keleah has to keep stopping when her vision gets blurry and Aren has to stop as well because the bags are heavy on the one arm that she's using. When they make it there Levi smacks his lips. "No one thought to see if the injured people needed help?" He asks glaring and Sasha and Jean have the nerve to at least look apologetic. 

Levi gives them all cells and allows them to put their things in and gives them ten minutes to be at the dining hall. Keleah and Aren are arguing over who gets top bunk when Jean and Eren creep in. Keleah glares. "You cant even climb up the ladder with one hand." She says and Aren rolls her eyes. "And you get dizzy when you take five steps what if you get dizzy and fall off the ladder." Aren says glaring. "At least with my arm ill only move slow." Aren says. Keleah smacks her lips. "Im not sleeping on the bottom." She says folding her arms and Aren does the same. "Well neither am I." She says glaring.

"Maybe we shouldve gotten the two of you a cell with both beds on the floor." Eren says with a grins. Aren immediately moves to wrap her arms around his middle and hug him. Jean moves to do the same with Keleah. "How are you feeling?" Jean asks to which Keleah buries her face in his chest. "Blade tried to harrass me in the infirmary and i get dizzy when im walking but im fine. The doctor said after food and rest ill be okay." She says looking at him. "During the two weeks we arent going to see each much minus breakfast, lunch, and dinner so i want you to sit with me when it is that time." Jean says. 

Keleah pouts. "I dont wanna be around Mikasa. Can you sit with us or can we just have a table to ourselves?" She asks. Eren moves to sit on the bottom bunk with Aren in his arms. Keleah grins from where she is. "Eren tainted the bottom bunk i get top." She calls laughing when Aren flips her off. "We can sit at a table to ourselves. Thats fine. If Eren and I sit at the table with you and your friends one of us is going to end up punching either Blade or Phoebee." Jean says. "And if Aren or I sit at the table with You guys we'll end up beating the fuck out of Mikasa." Keleah says grinning.

"Eren! We're sitting at the table in the back for dinner." Jean says and Eren waves him off. Keleah leans back into Jean's chest and he wraps his hand around her waist as they talk about everything and nothing at the same time. Sasha passes the cell and bests on the bars. "Okay love birds its dinner time." She says laughing as she skips off happy to be about to have dinner. 

When they reach the dining hall the four of them sit at a table by themselves. The girls sat on one side facing the boys. Armin walks in with a girl in tow and Levi clears his throat. "Everyone this is Carmen she's a part of us now. Make her feel welcome and all that jazz." He says before moving to sit with Hange and the rest of his squad. "Armin over here." Eren calls and Armin walks over trailing behind the girl to make sure she doesnt hurt herself.

"You can sit next to us Carmen we dont bite." Aren says when Carmen looks hesitant to sit down. "Thank you." She says softly before taking a seat at the end as Armin sits as well. "Im Keleah and the loud one is Aren." Keleah says making sure to point. "Im Carmen, im 17." She says. "Oh im 17 too. Aren is old as dirt she's 19." Keleah says making Carmen chuckle. "Im the same age as your old as dirt boyfriend Jean." Aren says her voice monotone as she points at Jean. Jean rolls his eyes and slaps her hand out the way to which she pokes his forehead. "I may have one working hand but ill still kick your ass." She says to Jean who only rolls his eyes and kicks her. 

Aren is about to kick back but decides she'll just get him when hes least expecting it. "The green eyed demon right there is Eren thats Aren's boyfriend." Keleah says grinning. "Eren and Aren?" Carmen says in confusion and Keleah giggles. "If you call them the wrong name they wont be able to tell." She says and that makes Carmen laugh too. "Im glad you arent that nervous anymore." Armin says to Carmen who's smiling widely. "They make it hard to be nervous when theyre both so lively." Carmen admits. "Just say Aren is loud you dont have to put it politely." Keleah says and Aren scoffs. "You see this? Bullying at its finest." Aren says but she's joking and Carmen can tell so she laughs.

All in all the mission was a success and right now things were okay.


End file.
